The present invention refers to the use of non-pathogenic microorganisms of the genus Bifidobacterium Longum in order to help the gastrointestinal health and in particular in order to prevent and/or treat the indispositions of the gastrointestinal tract, particularly of the intestine.
Many types of bacteria used as fermenting agents for preserving foods or preparing from milk foods like yogurt or other dairy products are known since a lot of time; these bacteria are called under the general term of “lactic acid bacteria” and comprise many genera like Lactococcus, Lactobacillus, Streptococcus, Bifidobacterium e Pediococcus. 
More recently, these bacteria are become object of greater attention because, when swallowed, they have shown remarkable properties on man and animals; in particular strains of Lactobacillus or Bifidobacterium, sometimes administered together in combination, have shown efficacy in colonizing the intestinal mucosa and in helping the health of the people, by preventing the colonization from other harmful microorganisms, as quoted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,664 and 6,241,983 and in International patent applications WO 0033854 and WO 0110453.
These microorganisms are also called “probiotics” and a fundamental requisite for their beneficial effect is that they can reach the intestinal mucosa in a such number and with a such vitality that they are able to persist and to colonize the intestine, therefore it is necessary they suitably resist the low pH of the stomach.
The assumption of probiotic products is recommended in case of intestinal indispositions, like constipation or diarrhoea and after periods of treatment with antibiotics, i.e. in particular in all those circumstances that bring to an impoverishment of the intestinal bacterial flora and also in all those circumstances when a feeding poor in fibres, environment conditions, or stress lower the vitality of the intestinal bacterial flora.
To restore suitable levels of microorganisms naturally present in the human bacterial flora by using bacterial strains well characterized and extracted from the flora of healthy people is the target of a such administration.
The colonizing activity of exogenous microorganisms in the intestine depends on their concentration, on their capability to colonize and on the environment conditions they find in the intestine, because the administration of a greater amount, a high capability of colonization and suitable environment conditions help its protective and curative effect through the colonization of great portions within the intestine without side effects as they are products of natural origin. In particular, it has to be underlined that the possible presence of alimentary fibres, like for instance inuline or fructo-oligosaccharides, mainly helps the colonization because these compounds are a substrate for the probiotic and therefore they increase the chances of colonization. Said oligosaccharides have also been called “prebiotics” because of this synergical action with the probiotic.